Bad Day At The Office
by Izzyaro
Summary: The Venatori have called, and Thomas Raith must answer. This time, though, he's going to need some help. A certain Goodman Grey comes highly recommended. Takes place between 'Turn Coat' and 'Changes.'


**Bad Day At The Office**

 **Izzyaro**

 **Disclaimer: The Dresden Files and all associated materials are the property of Jim Butcher.**

* * *

"This is a complete waste of time!"

Lara fixed me with a Look. You know the kind. One of those ones that makes you want to run away screaming from the cold blooded monster that would kill you without a second thought.

Or, in Lara's case, makes you want to run straight to her so she can suck the life out you.

Lara's a soulless monster that feeds on sex. She can do that.

I'm her brother. Lucky me.

"A waste of time," Lara repeated slowly. "Funny. And to think you used to be the one who liked the apes."

I scowled at her and sank back further into the ridiculously squashy couch. My family has never been the sort to deny themselves any of life's little luxuries. "Everyone's allowed a rebellious teenage phase."

Lara quirked an eyebrow at me, but thinking about humans both made me hungry and made me think of certain humans I'd rather not think about so I didn't give her a chance to press the matter. "And this is still stupid."

Lara's lips thinned. "It is not stupid," she said flatly. "They're incapable of being stupid."

Part of me agreed that the Venatori were not in any way inclined to stupidity, but at that moment I didn't care. "They're clearly not, otherwise they wouldn't be asking us to do this!"

"Thomas-"

"I'm a lover, not a thief!"

Lara leaned on the table and fixed me with a sharp look. "Then you'd better find yourself a thief, hadn't you?" She sat back down and pushed a file across the desk to me. "The resources of the family are available to you, as long-"

"As I keep in mind that discretion is key," I finished flatly. "Going to teach me how to tie my shoelaces too?"

"Just get out of here, Thomas. We've both got work to do."

Normally I at least make a show of arguing with whatever Lara suggests, but I was hungry and fed up to waste the energy. I snatched the file and stormed out, leaving the door wide open. Slamming it might have felt more therapeutic, but Lara gets pissy when she has to replace the furniture. Besides, this way she had to get up and close it herself.

Everyone gave me a wide birth as I made my way to my room. Can't imagine why. I slammed the door hard enough to rattle the frame and slumped onto the bed. My demon growled in the back of my mind, but the thought of feeding on anyone other than Justine was repellant. Sooner or later I wouldn't have a choice of course, but even being able to go to her afterwards made it easier.

This was why no one liked it when Lara sent Justine on business trips. I knew they weren't business trips, and Lara knew that I knew, but since there was nothing I could do about it she had refrained from saying anything. I hated the idea of the woman I loved being put at such risk with every fibre of my being, but what could I do? We couldn't run from the White a Court, not since I'd burned my bridges with my other allies during the skin-

I wrenched my mind away from those thoughts. Justine was as safe under Lara's protection as she could be, and I was fine. We were both fine.

I nearly tore the file in half when I opened it. I needed a distraction and this was the best I was going to get, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Most of the documents were just details that Lara hadn't had time to go into, but that was enough to darken my mood. Retina scans, laser webs, pressure pads, let alone the magical defences, this was a job for a professional, not someone like me.

I was definitely going to have to call in outside help. Fortunately Lara had had the sense to include a list of suitable assistants, but I found myself frowning as I looked through it. Everyone on the list had the technical skills to get the job done, but half would be screwed if there were magical protections, and the other half would never survive against the kind of guards I suspected would be involved. Despite the best efforts of my family and various others, I wasn't quite ready to drag someone to a very painful, gruesome death.

Though one was promising. Shapeshifting, a familiarity with magic, absolute loyalty to clients... From the sound of things a heist like this was right up his alley.

He was also the most expensive, but it wasn't like I was the one who would have to pay him.

That thought was enough to decide the matter, and I grabbed my phone.

The phone only rang twice before it was picked up.

"Yes?"

"Goodman Grey?"

"Yes."

Well, that was a good start. "My name is Thomas Raith. I have a job for you."

There was silence for a couple of beats before the smooth voice came again. "When and where?"

I didn't dare let myself relax. "McAnally's, Chicago. Tomorrow evening, nine o'clock."

"I'll be there."

With that he hung up, leaving me staring at the phone. "Chatty guy," I muttered. I tossed the phone onto the bed and sighed. That was that done. All I could do now was wait.

* * *

I was in Mac's by eight the next evening. Partly because there was no way I was showing up after a world renowned mercenary, and partly because when it comes down to spending an evening with my family or with the best beer in the country there's really no decision to make. Mac greeted me with his usual eloquence and I retreated to a quiet corner to wait.

At least no one bothered me. The regulars had seen me in here with Harry enough times to recognise me, and anyone else was deterred easily enough by drawing ever so slightly on my demon's power. Not enough to actually do anything, but enough to make any sane person stay well clear. The frowns I got from Mac were worth the privacy.

Reigning in my Hunger got harder the longer I waited though. Not just the thought of meeting someone as Goodman Grey, but why I had to do it at all. I had chosen to help fight this war, not that anyone who found out about it was given much choice, but risking what was left of my soul never really gets any easier. My nerves only got worse as the clock above the wall slowly ticked towards nine.

At nine on the dot there was a clatter of boots on the stairs, and I got my first look at Goodman Grey.

I wasn't impressed. Average height, stocky build, nothing about him was particularly noteworthy. Which was probably a good thing considering his line of work, but still. What was much more interesting was Mac's reaction. The barman had stilled the second Grey walked in, and there was an expression on his face that I'd never seen before. Grey looked at him, then at the sign declaring the pub neutral ground, before inclining his head and walking over to where I was sitting, leaving Mac watching him with undisguised wariness.

That was different. Normally Mac was close to a perfect host as you can get. I didn't have time to ponder on it though. I forced my best idiot grin to my face, rose to my feet, and held out my hand.

"Goodman Grey?"

Golden eyes locked with mine for a split-second before he took it. "Pleasure to meet you, Thomas Raith."

His voice carried faint hints of a Southern accent, but it was the eyes that caught me off balance. The colour was bad enough, but there was something about them, something I couldn't quite pin down, that set every instinct I had on edge. I needed him too much to let it matter though, so just sat back in the booth and waved for Mac to bring more beers.

"Likewise. Nice trip?"

"Tolerable," Grey drawled. He sat himself down opposite me and quirked an eyebrow. "That enough small talk?"

"I hope so." I waited until Mac had gone before grinning at him. "So, we need to break into a place and steal stuff."

Grey raised an eyebrow at me. "I really hope you've got more details than that."

I smirked and slid a sheaf of papers across the table. "We're looking for a book," I told him. "It's getting moved the day after tomorrow, and I don't want that. We have to go tomorrow."

I was fully prepared to shoot him down if he asked why I couldn't just go to the library like a normal person, but he was a professional and just nodded. "Security?"

"The works." I gestured to the papers. "Details are in there, but they start off with retina scans and pressure pads and just get worse from there. They're supernatural too, so we can't just get around it by blowing all the power."

He nodded again. "Anything I need to know?"

Technically there was quite a lot he should know, like just what would happen to us if we got caught, but that would just ruin the mood. Besides, he had signed up for one job, not to fight a war, and the more he knew, the less likely it was that he would be able to get out afterwards, so I shook my head.

"Just that they're very dangerous and will kill us in a heartbeat if they catch us."

"Well, that makes a change," he said dryly.

I eyed him. Most people don't react that casually to stuff like that. Grey barely seemed bothered by such an outcome. Hopefully I hadn't hired some sort of death seeker by accident.

Then again, Grey had seemed remarkably casual throughout the entire meeting. The White Court are the weakest sort of vampires, but we're still vampires. Most people have the sense to be at least a little bit wary of us, if only because we feel so fundamentally wrong.

Grey had been perfectly at ease from the moment he entered. I wasn't sure I wanted to think too closely about why.

Either way, he had taken the job, and it was a bit too late to change my mind now.

"There is of course the question of my fee."

I waved a hand. "This is Court business."

That seemed to satisfy him. We might not be as powerful as the Reds or Blacks, but at least we're not stuck in the 18th century, and we're capable of going to business school without killing everybody. I leaned back and folded my arms.

"Any problems?"

Grey flicked through the papers, and shook his head. "Should be simple enough." He set his empty bottle on the table and rose to his feet. "I'll get what I need tomorrow, and we can go tomorrow evening."

"Perfect," I agreed. "I'll bring the balaclavas."

Grey stared at me for a moment, before his mouth curved into a faint smirk. "Don't forget the black catsuit."

With that he nodded to Mac and sauntered easily out the room. I grinned and drained the last of my beer, but when I turned to leave Mac cleared his throat.

"Be careful."

I gaped at him. That sentence doubled the number of words he'd spoken to me in my entire life, but astonishment was rapidly replaced with apprehension. If Grey was so dangerous that even Mac was warning me about it then I had better watch my step very carefully.

Good thing I'm awesome at that.

* * *

I'll say this for Grey, the man was prompt. I'd only been skulking in the park opposite the museum for a couple of minutes when a familiar drawl came out the gloom.

"I'm disappointed by the lack of catsuits."

I smirked, and threw a balaclava over my shoulder. "Dude, I wear a catsuit and our chance of being assaulted triples at the very least."

"Modest too," Grey drawled. He stopped next to me and raised an eyebrow. "Ready?"

"Lead the way."

Getting into the museum wasn't a problem. Nor was avoiding the patrols when both of us could hear them coming from several rooms away. I'd fed that afternoon, unwilling to risk any distractions, and my demon was as quiet as it ever got as we made our way through the dark halls. Grey had done some mojo to set the cameras on the loop as soon as we got inside, so the guards and their pets were the only things we had to worry about. Dogs aren't exactly fond of vampires, unless they're super-intelligent temple dogs with excellent taste, so we were careful to keep well clear.

We made it to the main vault without too many problems. As we turned down the corridor Grey held up a hand.

"Wait," he murmured.

I did, and watched as he squinted into the gloom. "Infrared lasers. Follow me exactly."

I raised an eyebrow at his back, but copied his every movement. "You can see them?"

"No, this is all complete guesswork."

"Never say that to the guy who's paying you."

He snorted, and a moment later came to a stop outside a heavy steel door. Set into the door were a fingerprint and retina scanner. Both looked very up to date, but Grey just rolled his neck around. "Give me a moment."

I stood back, and watched as his skin and hair drained of colour. His body seemed to blur, and when he refocused a tall, skeletally thin man stood before me.

I shivered. Something about the transformation made my stomach turn, and it wasn't just seeing such a powerful ability. I'd know there was something off about Grey from the moment I'd met him, but this feeling of wrongness was something else.

I scowled and forced the feeling aside. We had a job to do, and Grey had been nothing but professional. I was just feeling uneasy in general, you know, thanks to the possibility of having my soul torn apart if we were caught.

"Done."

I blinked, and found Grey back in his normal body next to an open door. "That was quick."

Grey shrugged as he ducked inside. "That's what you're paying me for."

The vault was filled with a whole array of weird and wonderful objects, but I was too wired to appreciate them. I could feel the magic clinging to our target; it was like oil sliding over my skin. I followed the trace of it until we came to a stop a safe distance from a nondescript locker. Grey looked at it, then me.

"You sure that's the one?"

I could see his confusion. The book was nothing special, faded brown binding and yellow pages, but I could taste the secrets it held. Names and rituals that should never come to light again. I fought back a shiver and nodded. "That's it. Mind the pressure pads."

Grey just looked at me. "I am a professional."

"Okay, so tell me how a professional is going to do this?"

Grey smirked. "How do you think?"

"Fly? Stick to the walls and shoot webbing at it?"

"You read too many comic books." He pulled off his jacket, revealing a sleeveless black shirt underneath, and reached out for the book. And kept reaching. By the time he got to the security case his arms were three times as long as they had been when he started. He shot me another smirk ad set to work on the lock.

I didn't try to hide my astonishment. Some of the Reds and Blacks can change their shape to some degree, but the only thing that I'd seen even come close to this level of control was, well, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Grey had done what I'd needed him to. His arms flowed back to a normal length, and he presented me with the book with a smirk.

"That the right one?"

I only had to touch it to confirm that. "Yeah," I muttered. I stuffed in my rucksack as fast as possible. "Nice work."

"Thank you." He sniffed the air and frowned. "We should get out of here."

"Trouble?"

He hesitated, eyeing the shadows warily. "I really wish you'd had more information on the sort of magical defences we might encounter."

"You and me both," I said with a scowl. I was going to be having words with my employers. I swung the rucksack onto my back and made for the door. "Let's go."

Grey led me back through the maze of pressure pads and lasers without a word, but I could feel the tension radiating from him. I couldn't blame him; even my demon was growling a warning in the back of my mind. My fingers curled around the hilt of my kukri. Of course it was never going to go completely smoothly.

We'd made our way out onto the ground floor when Grey stopped short.

"Guards coming."

"Shit." I glanced around, but this particular area was annoyingly bereft of avenues of escape. "We'll have to make for the next floor up. Leave via a window."

Grey nodded. "You go. I'll draw them off and come after you."

I frowned, but there wasn't exactly time to argue. I ran for the sweeping staircase as quietly as I could, and a moment later heard shouts from behind me. The sound of barking and running footsteps faded into the distance, and I drew back into the shadows to wait for Grey, trying not to look at the nearest display cases. Even in the dim lighting, the things in there were creepy. I leaned against the wall and tried to relax.

Naturally it was at that moment that my instincts screamed at me and I ducked a split second before a huge, serrated claw would have taken my head off. I launched myself into a forward roll of reach, drawing my kukri as I twisted upright again, and swore.

Of course they would bring in a few extra security measures and not tell anyone about it.

The thing backed up a pace and snarled at me, giving me a second to look it over. It wasn't particularly large, only a head taller than me, but that was where anything reassuring ended. Parts of it were covered in some sort of leathery skin, but the rest of it was exposed, showing thick striated bands of muscle, with the gleam of yellowed bone peeking through. It's face made the Black Court look pretty; that too was exposed, but it had no nose or ears and the jaw was elongated, like that of a starving wolf.

And it had fangs. Can't forget those. Or the giant claws that was perfectly designed for eviscerating little prey animals.

I swallowed and very slowly drew my Desert Eagle. I'd fought something like this once before, but then I'd had Lara and a couple of her associates for backup, and we'd still had a tricky time of it. The things were creatures born of chaos and old magic; they were resistant to nearly everything, could take an absurd amount of damage, and hated everyone and everything like nothing I've ever seen.

The chances of me killing one by myself were about as good as Harry getting elected Merlin of the White Council, but hey. Impossible odds and me were old friends.

It was probably expecting me to run. That would be the normal reaction. It probably wasn't expecting to me to unload half my ammunition into it from point blank range.

The bullets ripped through muscle, splattering the floor with steaming black blood, and the creature gave a scream that nearly knocked me off my feet. I darted to the side in time to avoid those furious claws and cursed. So much for a decisive first strike. I'd hurt it, but all I'd managed to do was piss it off. Must be a family thing.

I spun round and brought the Desert Eagle up again, but even drawing on my Hunger the creature was faster. It moved and I heard the dull crack of bone a split second before my wrist exploded in agony. The gun went skidding across the floor, and only a desperate lunge backwards kept the thing from ripping out my throat. I lashed out with my kukri, but the blade skittered harmlessly off thick, leathery skin before that weapon went flying off into the distance too.

I stumbled back, pain lancing up my arm with every step, and the creature gave a satisfied shriek. It stalked forward, no longer bothering to hurry. It wasn't like I was a threat to it anymore, if I ever had been at all. My mind was racing, the pain adding to the clarity the adrenaline rush brought me, but there was nothing I could do. My weapons were useless, and I was in no fit state to fight.

At least I couldn't disappoint Justine or Harry anymore.

The creature reared back, acid dripping from ridiculously long fangs to leave sizzling stains from the floor, and I braced myself. I still had a few seconds to think of something. No biggie.

The creature struck, too fast for me to even close my eyes, and then something hit it like a runaway train and sent it smashing through the bannister and out of sight.

For a split second I was too busy gaping. That and trying not to pass out. You try being delivered from certain death at the last possible second and see how steady you are afterwards. Even Harry had never cut it that close.

Then the sounds of combat tore through the air and I caught up my gun and kukri and sprinted for the stairs. My Hunger roared in my mind, and I didn't try to hold it back. The pain in my wrist faded to a dull ache as the demon earned its keep, and even taking the steps four at a time didn't result in more than a twinge. I vaulted the last couple of metres, then had to pause to work out what the hell was going on.

The creature was locked in mortal combat with, well...Grey. Except it was a Grey whose limbs seemed to have become fully grown anacondas. He was wrapped so tightly around the monster that it could barely move, let alone attack, and his head looked like that of a ridiculously armoured dinosaur I'd seen a picture of once. The creature was screaming more loudly than ever as it thrashed against him, but Grey's grip was unbreakable. He caught my eye as I landed and with a low growl he wrenched the thing's head back as far as it could go.

No one would waste that shot. My kukri ripped through its exposed throat. The screams faded into a gurgle that I didn't pay much attention to, being rather more concerned with dodging the spray of blood that erupted from the wound. The creature thrashed harder, desperation clear in every movement, so I stabbed it again. And then a few more times, just to be safe. It writhed in Grey's grip, but its struggles became visibly weaker until it finally lay still.

Grey waited an extra few seconds before slowly dragging himself off the body. He glanced at me, and his golden eyes, somehow brighter and more alien than ever gleamed in the light.

I knew those eyes.

He flowed back into human form, long limbs and heavy skull blurring effortlessly into dark hair and bronze skin, and something snapped into place.

Grey turned to find himself staring down the barrel of my gun.

"Don't. Move."

Grey froze, his golden eyes blazing into mine. "What are you doing?" he ground out.

I was shaking so hard I could barely hold the gun straight. Memories of pain and terror and desperate, all-consuming hunger blaze in my mind, as vivid as if they'd happened only yesterday, and I cracked under the weight of them. "You're a skinwalker."

Grey somehow went even more still. "I never denied it."

"You should have told me!" I snarled.

"Do you go around telling people you just met that you're a vampire?" Grey demanded. He was still completely calm, those freakish golden eyes more curious than afraid, and the sight tipped my fury over the edge.

"A vampire is not the same as a skinwalker! You're a monster! An evil, twisted, sadistic spirit that should be wiped from the rest of the earth with all the others."

Grey raised an eyebrow. "So you have met us before. Is this the part where I need to remind you that I just saved your life?"

"Yeah, probably so you can screw with me yourself," I shot back. "Were you even going to wait until we'd finished here?"

Grey's eyes narrowed, and for the first time he actually sounded annoyed. "You are my employer for the duration of this contract," he said flatly. "I do not break my contracts."

I'd known that, it had been in his file, but that was before I found out what he was. "What does a contract mean to something like you?"

Grey muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'children' before glaring at me again. "You know the importance of words, vampire. My word is the only bond I have."

I snorted. If I'd learned anything with that damned skinwalker it was that skinwalkers were not like the Fae. That thing had promised a lot of things. I wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. "The only thing that matters to you is pain."

"Hell's bells, we don't have time for this," Grey snarled. "I didn't lead the guards that far away." He ran a hand through his hair and glared at me. "All right, answer me one question."

"Why should I do anything you say?"

"Did you choose your father?"

I froze.

"Well?" Grey demanded. "Did you choose to have a monster for a father?" He took a step forward. "Did you choose to be one yourself?"

"You are a monster," I insisted, but the gun wasn't the only thing shaking.

Grey met my gaze without flinching. "So are you."

Empty night. Grey continued, his voice as implacable as his grip on the creature had been. "I didn't ask for my father to deceive my mother into lying with him. I didn't ask to be born. I didn't ask to be like him."

I shook my head. "You're one of them. You use their powers."

"The ones that I can," Grey agreed evenly. "Everyone has to pay the Rent."

This wasn't happening. "Your mother-"

"Was as human as yours." His lips curled slightly. "Of course, mine didn't know she was sleeping with a monster."

"Don't you talk about my mother!"

"You asked about mine," Grey shot back. He twitched slightly, like he was listening, and glared at me. "Last chance to get out of here before we have a lot of explaining to do."

I still didn't know what I was going to do, or even what I wanted to do, but something in Grey's face, or maybe just something he'd said, was enough to make me lower the gun. "We're not finished."

Grey sighed. "Didn't think so. Now come on."

Getting out wasn't a problem. Alarms were already going off left, right and centre, so Grey just smashed a window. I heard the shriek of sirens in the distance, and wondered if Harry would get called in, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Goodman Grey didn't leave my side. He could have done, even at full strength I couldn't have stopped him, but he didn't.

I didn't know what to think. Grey was a skinwalker. One of the few undeniably evil things in the world. Dragons, the Fae, even vampires, we have our own motivations, we can be good or evil, but skinwalkers... They were evil. They were cruel and heartless and lived to cause others pain, and I knew that better than anybody.

And yet Grey had kept his contract. He had saved my life. He hadn't even killed me when I'd threatened to shoot him.

He wasn't a full skinwalker. He was a scion. Surely having something so evil for a father, having the same powers as that demon, meant he had no choice.

Empty night.

Grey came to a stop under the trees, and folded his arms. "Now then. I honestly don't care if you hate me. However, I have fulfilled my end of the contract. You will do otherwise."

I twitched. I'd been wary of Grey before I knew what he was. "I will." I looked at him for a moment, then I found my shoulders slumping. I could hate him. I wanted to hate him.

Damn it.

"I'm sorry."

Grey shrugged. "I am a monster. There's no words that will change that."

"I know, but still. I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did," said Grey mildly. "But if you've met one of them then I don't blame you."

"All right," I said quietly. "Then I shouldn't have assumed you were the same."

Grey held my gaze for a long moment, then nodded curtly. "I expect payment in my account by tomorrow evening."

Right, business. I could do business. "It will be."

He nodded again. "It was interesting working with you, Thomas Raith."

I stared at him, and once again everything snapped into place. I could, should and would hate the skinwalker for what it had done to me, but I had no good reason to hate Goodman Grey. I held out my hand.

"Likewise."

His mouth curved into a faint smirk as he shook it. "Watch yourself, Raith. Most mercenaries don't take as kindly to being threatened as I do."

"I'll keep that in mind," I muttered.

"See that you do."

He nodded to me, and then disappeared into the shadows.

I watched him go and let out a long, shaky breath. So. That had happened. I closed my eyes, annoyed by the strength of my reaction. I'd thought I was getting over what that thing had done to me. Clearly I still had a long way to go.

Then again, I wasn't likely to meet many skinwalker scions. It had worked out in the end. At least I hadn't completely alienated a potentially very useful resource.

I thought over the day and smiled. I was alive. The mission was a success. Justine was due back tomorrow, and I had the image of Lara's face when she saw Grey's bill to keep me entertained until then.

All in all, I've had worse days.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, Andy. First Dresden Files fic, so any feedback would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
